


Art

by mikaylamazing



Series: Destiel One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Artist Dean, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is inspired by the new student in his art class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> high school AUs are my fave, so you'll see a lot of those from me.  
> Here's to the first of many *clinks glasses*

Art class was one of Dean’s absolute favorites, partly because it’s an easy ‘A’, but also because it’s the one place he can be praised for angrily splattering paint over a blank canvas. And people leave him ALONE. That might be the most rewarding thing of all. Everyone was in their own element, the only sounds in the room being pencil scratches, soft music, and the occasional clearing of a throat.

Dean was setting his in-progress (read: barely started) project on his easel when the classroom door clicked open. Dean usually never looked up and away from his work when someone just happened to walk in the door, but this person made it kind of difficult. Dean’s eyes seemed to move from the tightening of his easel clamps to the mysterious stumbling stranger in half a second.

“Uh, sorry,” the dark-haired boy apologizes, picking up the paint bottles he knocked off the table. Dean notices the faint blush on the boy’s cheeks and he smiles to himself.

Castiel is the weird boy’s weird name. Dean is captivated by the way Castiel just gets right into his work, choosing a medium-sized canvas and a few tubes of acrylic. Dean takes notice of Castiel’s medium because he KNOWS acrylics, he knows them all too well. He decided two months back that he and acrylic just weren’t a good match. The colors just didn’t move the way he wanted them to. A punched canvas and ten confused stares later, Dean decided to go back to watercolor. 

Dean loved watercolor and the way they seemed to glide effortlessly across the canvas, covering the surface with shapes and splashes of color. They were more easily manipulated than acrylic, and he found himself enraptured by his own brushstrokes, as well as the cascades of pigment they left in their wake. And Dean never thought he’d ever be as artistic as he is now, but he can’t say he dislikes it.

Dean is bringing his brush up slowly when he notices Castiel staring at him. Dean makes it obvious that he knows, but Castiel just keeps staring. Dean wants to ask what the big idea is, but decides that the carefully kept silence is too precious to break. He makes eye contact with the strange boy, noticing his brilliant azure eyes before quickly looking away because no matter how tough he tells himself he is, he just can’t do eye contact.

Dean readjusts himself and decides he’s going to try free handing for the first time. After fifty minutes, he has a black and white sketch of an angel. There are only two spot of color on the entire canvas; two rings of blue. Eyes.

Dean blushes at the thought of using the new guy as a model, even thinks about scrapping it and starting over, until he quite literally feels someone breathing down the back of his neck. He turns his head and sees Castiel standing right behind him.

“You’re very talented,” Castiel observes, not even bothering to look at Dean, just his artwork. In that moment, Dean is blushing even more than he was before, wanting nothing more than to burn the damn painting until there’s nothing left. He manages to say a quick “thanks,” before the teacher is instructing them to start cleaning up. They leave their pieces out to dry, and as Dean’s leaving the classroom, he can’t help but just glance at what Castiel was working on. He’s met with an ambush of sharp features, freckles, and green eyes. It’s a familiar face, but it seems foreign now.

“You have a nice face,” Castiel says from behind Dean, startling him and making him flinch. Dean thinks for a moment that Castiel was maybe trying to flirt with him, but before he can question it, Castiel is gone. Dean blushes again and thinks to himself that he’s really gotta stop doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> it would mean everythihg if you left a little comment for me, thnks :)


End file.
